Pour une fois
by Katheliina
Summary: [Songfic] Lorsque des siècles de guerre sont petit à petit supprimés, lorsque les alliances, les traités de paix et les ententes sont formés, que reste t-il alors, de notre haine ? Qu'en devient-il, de notre rivalité ? Et que faire, de notre désir ? Il est alors de notre devoir, pour une fois, de créer une nouvelle relation entre nous, ma Némésis. [UkFr, lemon]


... Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiise. Voilà un bon moment que je n'avais pas posté sur fanfiction ! -Nettoie un peu les coins-  
La raison ? ... Beaucoup trop. Et franchement, c'est un peu inintéressant. Ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai réussis à finalement vous pondre un truc ! Et en plus, je reviens avec un UkFr. Donc je ne vais pas m'éterniser, et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture ! Ah, puis, je m'excuse vraiment des fautes qu'il y a... Mais honnêtement, j'ai eu l'étrange flemme de tout corriger. JE vous l'avoue. Voilà. Si un jour j'ai la foi, promis, je corrige.

* * *

Des années, des siècles à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Nous n'avons jamais cessé nos éternelles disputes, se cherchant mutuellement, se déchirant jusqu'au plus profond de nos êtres. Nous nous sommes haï. Oh, oui, si tu savais à quel j'ai pu souhaiter ta disparition, si tu savais à quel point j'ai cherché à te réduire en cendre, à te faire redevenir poussière. J'ai souhaité ta mort, autant que tu as du souhaiter la mienne. Notre haine commune nous a poussé à tant de chose que je ne pourrais toute m'en rappeler.

Cependant, je me souviens qu'au delà de ce désir d'extermination, nous avons aussi subit ces envies de possession, de pouvoir. Toi comme moi, nous avons voulu voir l'autre se soumettre, peu importe les manières utilisés. J'ai tant rêvé des moments où toi, le perfide Albion, rendait les armes face à ma puissance. Je voulais te prouver, malgré toute tes tentatives qu'au grand jamais tu n'aurai pu avoir ma nation et mon être. Nous savions toujours nous relever des cuisantes défaites auxquels nous faisions fasse. Face à toi, je m'efforçais de tenir debout, de ne pas m'agenouiller. Et tu me le rendais bien. Peut importe le sang que nous faisions couler sur nos champs de batailles, lors de ces instants, la seule chose qui comptait été de suffisamment nous affaiblir pour gagner. Seule la victoire importait, et rien d'autre. C'était ce que nous ressentions non seulement en temps que nation, mais aussi en tant qu'être humains.

Je te parle d'Homme, mais était-ce réellement le cas ? Lors de nos incessante guerre, n'étions nous pas juste des machines à tuer, à soumettre ? Je ne voulais que cela, lors de ces temps. Et toi ? Et toi, mon cher voisin, pensais tu la même chose ? Je me demande pourquoi je me pose cette question, dont la réponse est si évidente : c'était le cas, à toi aussi. Combien de fois ai-je dû protéger mon pays de tes attaques ? De tes envies d'étendre ton pays jusqu'au delà des océans ? Bien trop à mon goût. Et bien trop de fois j'ai vu tes troupes défiler fièrement sur mes terres, trop de fois j'ai dû voir ce sourire sur tes lèvres me narguant et trop de fois j'ai dû parfois attendre que tu t'en ailles sans pouvoir faire autrement. Ces occupations, ces rébellions, ces guerres, ce sang, tout cela avait fini par être ancré dans notre quotidien, à en devenir une banalité.

 _Comme toujours on se déchire  
_ _Alors qu'on pourrait s'aimer  
_ _On préfère encore souffrir  
_ _Plutôt que se l'avouer_

Comment accepter le fait qu'il était devenu normal à nos yeux d'ainsi se déchirer ? Nous en étions arrivé à ce point ? Je ne savais pas si cela été mal ou non, en vue de ce que nous représentions. Nous atteignons au fur et à mesure un point de non retour. Il nous était impossible d'arrêter ces incessantes confrontations, aucun de nous ne voulions baisser les armes, quant à nos royaumes et nos supérieurs, ils n'arrangeaient en rien ces sentiments. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais souhaité autre chose que de te blesser, que te battre dés que je te voyais. Et j'aimais cela, j'aimais ce mépris que nous avions, cette jalousie que nous éprouvions quand l'un devenais plus puissant que l'autre, jusqu'à en devenir une menace. Ne le nie pas, je sais que de ton côté, le ressenti était le même. Les époques évoluaient, nous donnant de nouvelle armes pour nous affronter, de nouvelles alliances qui nous faisaient parfois du mal. Tout les moyens et bas coups étaient bon pour arriver à nos fins.

Combien de fois m'a t-on demandé si je n'étais pas las de nos affronts. Mes réponses étaient toujours négatives. Comment pouvais-je m'en ennuyer ? Tu étais l'un de mes plus grands ennemis, mon rival, ma Némésis... Et nous nous rejetions toujours la faute dessus, répondant aux moindres attaques. Bien entendu, cela ne m'amusait pas pour autant, non, tant de vies étaient sacrifiés, après tout... Mais cela ne m'empêchait de me demander parfois "Quand est-ce que nous nous reverrons".

Rien n'y personne ne pouvait nous empêcher de nous combattre, nous avions mutuellement besoin de notre dose d'adrénaline, et ce n'était jamais pareil de se battre contre d'autre personne que toi. Je m'en suis bien rendu compte, tu étais devenu une partie important de mon Histoire, autant que je l'étais devenue pour la tienne. Il fallait se l'avouer, notre passé était commun, pas un siècle ne se passait sans que tu n'apparaisse dans les lignes de mon patrimoine. Nous nous étions donnés tant d'importance qu'il m'arrive parfois de me demander si il est correct de t'avoir tant laisser entrer dans ma vie.

 _Ce n'est jamais de sa faute  
_ _Mais toujours celle de l'autre  
_ _D'éternellement se quitter  
_ _Pour se retrouver_

Seulement, comme on le dit, tout à une fin, n'est-ce pas ? Après tant de siècles passés à combattre, d'autre événements nous amenèrent à nous allier. Au départ, jamais je n'aurai cru cela possible. Toi et moi, nous entendre ? C'était au delà du surréalisme ! C'était impossible, nous ne pouvions bien nous entendre. C'était trop nous en demander, trop espérer de nous. Nous les avions pris pour des fous, ces dirigeants qui avaient soudainement décidés de mettre un terme à ce quotidien. Malheureusement, nous avons du les écouter, courber l'échine, et serrer la main pour entrer dans une nouvelle ère. Une ère de paix, "d'entente cordiale". Ce fut comme une promesse obligé, mais aucun de nous deux ne savions si cela allait réellement marcher. Mais pour une fois, je devais bien l'admettre : Nous avions eut tord.

Oui, tord. Parce que tu es finalement bel et bien devenu un allié. Toujours un peu solitaire, ne désirant pas d'aide, tel la nation insulaire que tu étais, mais nous avons du nous soutenir, autant qu'on nous le permettait. Et je t'ai finalement découvert sous un autre angle. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru si on me l'avait dit auparavant, mais devoir se battre à tes côtés avait été bénéfique, autant pour moi, que pour toi. Ça avait été une réelle surprise, mais notre entente semblait marcher, même si nous n'abandonnions pas nos pics régulière, pour s'assurer de ne rien perdre de notre adversité. Bien sur que nous n'allions pas tout cesser subitement. Ça aurait été idiot, après tout. Nous étions connus pour notre rivalité, alors ne fallait il pas la faire perdurer ? Il en valait de notre réputation ! Et au fond, cela finissait par nous amuser. Ne le nions pas, le passé où nous pouvions nous battre sans cesse manquaient, mais nous faisions désormais face à un nouveau stade au sein de notre "relation".

A lire cela, j'ai l'impression de parler d'un vieux couple. N'est-ce pas assez ironique ? Nous qui jamais auparavant ne l'avions été, se considérer comme tel était étrange, surtout à cette époque. Je ne te voyais pas ainsi, ce n'était qu'une idée absurde. Ce n'était au point d'en être écœurant, tout de même pas, mais nous n'étions pas un couple. Il n'y avait auparavant jamais eu de sentiments autre que l'adversité entre nous. Il n'y avait jamais eu de place pour l'amour, jamais eu de place pour l'affection. Cependant, il ne faut rien nous cacher : nous avons eu de l'attirance l'un envers l'autre durant un temps.

 _Et si pour une fois  
On baissait les armes  
Fierté de côté  
Les guerres oubliées  
On se regardait face à face_

Quand était elle apparu ? Je ne pourrais sûrement pas te le dire. Là encore, nous n'étions pas préparés. Mais elle était bien là, cette envie de réunir nos chairs, et non pas nos nations. Ce n'était pas un désir possessif du pays que je représentai qui te voulais, non, c'était l'humain que j'étais, et que je suis encore, qui rêvait de t'avoir entre ses draps. Tout changeait, il fallait croire. Mais ne te méprend pas, mon ressenti vis à vis de toi restait le même, sans aucune différence. Seulement, j'avais besoin de nouveautés, et je le savais bien : tu étais apte à m'en donner. Si dans nos batailles nous avions toujours étés imaginatif quant à la façon de nous attaquer, peut-être aurions des idées quant à un tout autre genre de champ de bataille..

Bien évidemment, tu as tout d'abord réfuté cela, clamant que je me faisais des idées, qu'il n'y pouvait rien avoir entre nous... Mais tu semblais oublier qui avais tu en face de toi : L'un de tes plus grand ennemis, celui qui te connaissais que trop bien, celui que tu avais combattu... Tu ne pouvais pas me mentir, pas à moi. Tes frères eux-même ne devait pas savoir autant que je devais en savoir. C'était prétentieux ? Je ne pouvais certainement pas affirmer cela d'une manière aussi sur ? Détrompe toi, ma Némésis, je le faisais, presque avec fierté même. Parce qu'après tout, cela n'était que pure vérité. Tu n'avais pas à me mentir, non, pas à moi. Nous avions besoin d'un nouvel affrontement, d'un changement, de nouvelles armes...C'est ce que nous voulions, et je devais te le faire comprendre et accepter. Je voulais te faire venir à moi, même si cela ne devait se limiter qu'à une seule fois, je voulais essayer, je voulais tenter une nouvelle manière de combattre face à toi. Tu te devais d'accepter. Pour nous, pour notre haine, pour notre passion, pour nos sentiments, pour notre corps... Oui, je voulais te faire craquer, par tout les moyens je voulais te chercher, et te trouver. Il faut dire, il était si simple de te mettre hors de toi pour une seule phrase, un seul mot, que cela en devenait risible. Je savais bien qu'il suffisait que je te traite d'incapable, de lâche, que je mette ta fierté et ton ego à mal pour que tu puisses répondre à mes attentes. Mais cela n'aurait rien eu d'amusant. Ce n'est pas de ton orgueil que je voulais. Loin de là, parce qu'à ce jeu là, nous pouvions jouer à deux. Seulement, nous ne nous amusions pas, ce n'était pas l'objectif que je souhaitai avoir, la fin ne me conviendrait pas, et tu le savais bien, j'étais prêt à tout pour parvenir à mes fins. Et à force de persuasion, de signe et de patience, je finis par t'atteindre, je finis par réussir, je finis par t'avoir. Tu ne m'avais pas rendu la tâche simple, mais cela avait eut comme effet d'augmenter mon propre amour-soi, ce que tu ne manquas certainement pas de remarquer. Que tu étais drôle, avec cet air condescendant... Mais désormais, nous étions piégés tout les deux dans ce désir, nous n'avions plus qu'une chose à faire... Répondre à ce doux besoin.

 _Enfin pour une fois,  
_ _Accorder nos larmes  
_ _Savoir accepter  
_ _Raser le passé  
_ _Et avancer toi et moi_

Comment ? Quand ? Voilà des questions auxquels je ne pourrais certainement pas répondre. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui comptait à ce moment-là. Non. La seule chose dont nous devions nous occuper à cet instant n'était que nos corps, qui petit à petit se débarrassait de nos vêtements, bloquant l'accès de nos chair. Nos mains expertes agissaient par pur mécanisme, nous savions ce qu'il fallait faire, et cela bien grâce à nos anciennes conquêtes. Mais ne parlons pas de cela, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Nous n'en étions qu'au début, là, allongé sur ce lit alors que je n'étais de base venu par pur visite de courtoisie. Mais nous avions dépassé nos limites, et d'un naturel presque effrayant, nous nous étions dirigés dans ta chambre. Nous ne nous contrôlions plus, notre conscience de côté, nous nous laissions enivrés par ce désir commun. Nous n'étions plus que deux corps cherchant à se combler mutuellement. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois débarrassé de toute les barrières nous empêchant de nous contempler mutuellement que notre nouveau combat commença. Bien sur, nous restions les même. Aucun de nous deux ne voulions se soumettre à l'autre. Nous cherchions à nous dompter, à nous faire abandonner. Je ne souhaitais pas te laisser me vaincre, seulement, j'étais déjà en mauvaise position lorsque je finis par me rendre compte qu'alors que mon dos était contre ton matelas, tandis que tu trouvais au dessus de moi. Bien entendu, tu ne manquas pas de l'apercevoir à ton tour, et tu saisie alors l'occasion. Sans qu'une nouvelle fois je puisse essayer de renverser la situation, mon corps se retrouvait déjà cible de tes lèvres. Je me sentais frissonner sous tes attentions, tu me faisais languir, tu souhaitais que je t'en demandes plus. Je n'étais cependant pas prêt à tout lâcher pour ton plus grand plaisir. Il m'en fallait plus, bien plus, et tu t'en doutais bien. Tu continuas alors ton doux supplice, tes mains passant sur les moindres parties de mon corps, mis à part sur celle qui au fur et à mesure demandait de plus en plus d'attention. Tes lèvres, quant à elles, s'occupaient de mordiller, suçoter ma peau frémissante. Tu t'attardas un temps sur ma poitrine, te préoccupant de mes bout de chair dur, où tu t'amusas à me faire pousser des soupires de bien-être. Tu te dirigeas par la suite vers mon cou, où tu laissas sans gêne des marques. Cela ne m'étonna pas de toi, tu restais un être possessif peu importe le moment. Et quand, malgré tout, j'en poussa un râlement, je ne reçu en réponse qu'un de tes rire moqueur, suite à quoi tu me laissas une nouvelle trace de ton passage. Et avant que je ne me plaigne à nouveau, tu venais de sceller nos lèvres, en profitant pour réunir par la suite nos langues. Une nouvelle danse eut à ce moment lieu, où elles s'entremêlaient, se combattaient pour la dominance. Bien évidemment, je refusais de me laisser soumettre sur ce plan là aussi, et j'approfondis notre baiser, passant mes mains dans tes cheveux, me serrant un peu plus de toi par la même occasion. Sans surprise, ne voulait pas te laisser faire, tu souhaitais entièrement me dominer, toi qui n'avais jamais réellement réussit à me mettre à genoux. Oh, que tu devais en être fier ! J'espérais bien que tu avais profité de ce moment de gloire, parce que déjà à ce moment, je savais que ce serait la dernière fois que tu aurais le contrôle. Même si un jour nous en venions à recommencer, je savais que je ne te laisserai plus ce plaisir. Mais qu'importait notre futur, pour le moment, nous voulions profiter de ce présent, et de ce baiser que nous échangions.

 _Comme toujours on veut détruire  
L'amour dont on a rêvé  
Comme un penchant pour le pire  
Un meilleur à condamner_

Subtilement, tu avais déplacé l'une de tes mains dans mes cheveux, m'incitant à ne pas arrêter notre échange. Je n'avais alors pas compris, après tout, même si mes poumons perdaient doucement de leur oxygène, je n'avais pas envie de tout arrêter. Ce n'était seulement qu'après que je pus savoir pourquoi un tel agissement. Ce fut lorsque je sentis ta deuxième main descendre bien plus bas dans mon dos que la suite me semblait évidente. Nous n'allions pas en rester indéfiniment aux préliminaires. Avec impatience, nous attendions la suite. Tout mon corps était proie au moindre de tes mouvements, je le sentais plus sensible. Cependant, je savais que tu étais certainement non loin d'être dans le même état que j'étais. Tu avais, par chance ou à cause de ton fichu caractère, plus de patience dans ce genre de moment. Car notre désir grandissant ne te fis pas accélérer, bien au contraire. Du mieux que je le pouvais, je m'accrochais à ma raison, limitant le moindre de mes bruits, de mes soupires. Mais un gémissement s'échappa malencontreusement de mes lèvres, lorsque je venais de sentir l'un de tes doigts effleurer mon antre chaude. Alors qu'à ce moment j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration, tu te décidas à me torturer délicieusement et te mit à mordiller le bas de mes lèvres. Si tu avais pu, tu aurais souris de ma réaction, et des sons que ma voix produisais par mégarde et dont tu devais te délecter, tel le perfide Albion que tu étais. J'avais lâché ma vigilance, et tu en profitais désormais. C'était vil, tu te montrais et fourbe et pourtant j'en venais à adorer cela. Je perdais petit à petit ma tête, et je ne parvenais pas à reprendre contenance. Tu m'en empêchais, repartant mordiller mon cou, me laissant finalement respirer, tourmentant par la même occasion mon même point sensible que tu avais précédemment caresser, sans jamais aller plus loin. Tu t'en amusais, avoue le. Me voir à ce point dans l'attente de tes mouvements devaient te rendre fou de joie, toi, l'ancien empire qui avait été si puissant. Devais-je en avoir honte ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, et je ne voulais; pouvais pas penser à cela sur l'instant. J'avais préféré passer mes bras autour de ta nuque, pour me serrer contre toi et sans gêne, m'étais mis à onduler mes hanches pour te faire comprendre ce que je voulais. Nous avions alors finit par gémir en même temps lorsque nos membres, définitivement dur, étaient entrer en contact, se frottant l'un contre cela. Cela loin de m'arrêter, mes mouvements continuèrent, redoublèrent même, afin que tu puisses à ton tour te laisser emporter dans notre plaisir mutuel. A la place de mes attentes, tu m'avais lentement repoussé, me rallongeant totalement sur le lit. Lorsque je ne ressenti plus ton contact, j'en gémis de plainte. J'avais chaud, terriblement chaud. L'ensemble de mon corps te réclamait, j'étais, à ce stade, loin d'en mener large. Impatient, j'étais tout du moins obligé d'attendre la suite de ton programme, cependant tu prenais toujours et encore ton temps, au point que tu t'arrêtas un moment pour me regarder. Ce fut sans étonnement qu'un nouveau sourire se forma sur tes lèvres. Je voulais te le faire ravaler, mais dans un certain sens, je te comprenais. Combien de fois avais-je été fier de voir mes partenaires dans tout leurs états suite à mes caresses ? Alors forcément, me voir ainsi devais te rendre presque euphorique, n'est-ce pas ? Mes yeux devaient être embrumés, ma frustration que tu n'étais toujours pas allé plus loin visible. Mes cheveux si impeccable habituellement devaient être décoiffé, dans tout les sens. Oh, et mes lèvres... Je pensais bien qu'elles devaient être gonflées suite à notre baiser. Ma respiration passant au travers était forte, pas au point d'en être saccadé non plus, mes suffisamment assez pour que cela te plaise. Devais-je aussi parlé de mes joues que je sentais horriblement chaude ? Je les imaginées bien rougies, et tout mon corps devait proie au moindre attouchement. Peu m'importait si tout chez moi trahissais mes envies, je souhaitais au contraire qu'en prenant compte de cela, tu puisses enfin passer à la suite.

 _Mais on est là côte à côte  
A se rejeter les fautes  
Voir qui sera le premier  
A s'abandonner_

Ce fut à ce moment que tu daignas de nouveau réagir, ta main se posa sur mon torse et remonta lentement, me donnant des frissons jusqu'à ce que tes doigts s'arrête à la limite de ma bouche, m'incitant alors à les humidifier de moi-même pour la suite. Sans plus réfléchir, j'en avais hâpé trois d'entre eux, et je fis alors ce que tu m'avais silencieusement demandé. J'avais abandonné mes sentiments négatifs, contraire à ce que nous vivions en ce moment de côté. Désormais, je me laissais totalement envahir par le désir et l'envie, je plongeais une nouvelle fois dans la luxure, avec toi cette fois ci. Je n'en avais que faire du "quand dira t-on", ou de ce qui se passera après cela. Je ne voulais pas y penser, et j'en étais pratiquement dans l'impossibilité. Ma raison, ma conscience, ma tête... Tu m'avais fais tout perdre. Nous n'étions plus que deux corps dans l'impatience de se réunir. Oui, "nous". Car je voyais bien ton regard. Toi aussi tu en avais besoin, je te comprenais. C'est pour ça qu'une fois mon..."Travail" achevé, tes doigts se retirèrent d'entre mes lèvres, pour que celle ci soient de nouveau emprisonner contre les tiennes. Tu avais agis ainsi pour me détendre, je m'en doutais bien. Et cela marcha, même si j'avais sentis mon corps se tendre lors d'une première intrusion. J'étouffai alors mon gémissement, et mes mains se placèrent d'elle-même dans ton dos, s'accrochant presque désespérément à toi. Lors de la seconde intrusion, mes yeux se fermèrent et ta peau s'apprêta à être marqué par mes ongles. Cela ne t'arrêta pas, et tu commença à mouver tes doigts afin de me préparer convenablement. Je ne le niais pas : c'était assez inconfortable, mais comme à chaque fois ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, il était toujours mieux de me préparer plutôt que de le faire d'une manière qui aurait bien trop douloureuse pour que je puisse apprécier. Un second doigts vint s'insérer et commença alors de long mouvements ciseaux. Sans plus attendre, mes mains te griffèrent, puis glissèrent vers tes cheveux. Je me détendais du mieux possible, gémissement lorsque certains mouvements se faisaient plus brusque que d'autre. Tu devais t'amuser de mes réactions, n'est-ce pas ? Même à ce stade là, tu prenais plaisir à me rendre encore plus fou que je ne l'étais déjà. J'étais à un point où je n'attendais plus que tes mouvements, tes moindres gestes sur mon corps. Je souhaitais que rien ni personne ne brise cet instant. Qui aurait pu, de toute manière ?

Je sentais aussi des signes d'impatience de ton côté, signe que tu avais de plus en plus de mal à te retenir. Nous en avions besoin, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je me sentais prêt, détendu. Je voulait passe à la suite, et mes mouvements de hanche te le firent comprendre. Ce moment sembla te faire finalement hésiter, n'étant pas sur de réellement n'avoir eut besoin de seulement deux de tes doigts. Afin de mettre fins à tes doutes, je me permis de reprendre un peu de mon caractère pour te lancer une moquerie. Ta réaction ne se fit pas attendre, après avoir froncé tes si épais sourcils, tu retiras tes doigts et m'attrapa par la suite mes hanches afin de me les soulever. Cependant, tu tins encore un peu, suffisamment pour me faire comprendre que ma réplique ne t'avais pas pu. Cela dis, ça avait été mon objectif, que ça ne te plaise pas. Tu étais si drôle à voir quand tu t'énervais, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon regard croisa le tiens, qui se fit plus proche lorsque tu m'embrassas de nouveau, bien que cela me fit fermer mes yeux. Et alors qu'une nouvelle fois tu mordillas mes lèvres du bas, je finis par pousser un gémissement plus fort quand je sentis ton membre si dur contre mon antre, sans que tu n'ailles plus loin. Tu les faisais entrer en contact, sans rien de plus, me faisant languir ce moment où enfin je serai comblé. Je voulais que tu me combles. Après ta préparation, j'avais un impression de vide en moi, je voulais que tu mettes fin à cela. Qu'attendais-tu ? Que je te le demande ? Te le supplies ? N'en avais tu pas assez, de me torturer ainsi ? Toi qui ne t'étais déjà pas occupé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de ma pauvre verge qui me faisait tant mal. Mais tu désirais encore plus de moi, plus que je ne te donnais déjà. Je me refusais à me plier encore plus à tes volontés, il était désormais à ton tour de me faire plaisir. Nous n'avions pas le temps pour de futile disputes, mais si il devait en avoir une, je ne lâcherai pas prise. Jamais, oh grand jamais, tu n'entendrais un jour ma voix te quémander quoi que ce soit, même si cela devait s'agir du moment le plus délicieux au monde. Malheureusement, tu ne lâchas pas prise non plus, et par notre condition, j'étais le plus apte à craquer. Le comprenant bien, tu augmentas mon calvaire lorsque ta garde se pénétra en moi sans aller plus loin, mais suffisamment pour gémir d'extase. Mes mains se serrèrent, froissant alors tes draps auxquels je m'accrochais désespérément. Plus. Je souhaitais, voulais, exigeais plus. Me tenant toujours les hanches, tu m'empêchais de bouger afin que je ne puisse pas finir ton travail. Du mieux que possible je tentais de résister, mais ce ne fut que lorsque que tu menaça de te retirer que je finis par craquer. Ce fut alors d'une voix plaintive que je quémandais de ne pas t'arrêter ainsi, et de continuer plus loin. J'en avais bien trop besoin. Et malgré la honte que je ressentais de t'avoir ainsi montré un moment de faiblesse, ce sentiment fut bien vite remplacé par de la satisfaction, lorsque d'un coup tu finis ce que tu avais commencé.

 _Et si pour une fois  
On baissait les armes_

 _Fierté de côté  
Les guerres oubliées  
On se regardait face à face_

Ce fut à ce moment, en sentant ton membre combler cette partie de moi, que l'ensemble de mon corps se courba sous toi. Tu avais été brusque, mais après tant d'attente, je n'aurais sûrement pas supporté que tu le fasses lentement. Tu ne fis rien pendant un instant, le temps que je m'habitues à ta présence. Ce fut alors à moi de te donner l'accord, en mouvant mon bassin du mieux possible. Tu ne perdis pas ton temps, et commença alors tes vas et viens. Les premiers coups n'étaient pas des plus agréables, mais c'était malgré tout bien trop bon pour que je puisse te demander de ralentir. J'entendais tes grognements rauque, signe que tu prenais autant de plaisir que moi. Tu étais bon, trop pour mon propre bien. Sans me retenir, je te demandais d'aller plus vite, plus fort. Je voulais que tu t'occupes de moi, que ton être et ton âme soit entièrement centré sur ma personne, comme cela l'était de mon côté. Tes mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapide, cherchant à aller au plus profond de moi. Lorsque que tu trouvas enfin mon point de plaisir, mon corps se cambra sous tes coups, me faisant gémir plus fort. Et afin de me rendre un peu plus fou, l'une de tes mains quitta ma cuisse, pour enfin t'occuper de mon membre, que tu avais volontairement délaissé durant tout ce temps. Le plaisir ressenti me donnait les larmes aux yeux, et dans le besoin de contact que j'éprouvais, mes mains passèrent dans ton dos et mes cuisses autour de taille pour que je puisse me rapprocher de ton corps qui me donnait tant de bien. Envoûte par notre désirs commun, nous commencions à gémir nos prénoms. Nous avions tout oublié, nos titres de nations, nos représentations, notre haine, notre rivalité... En cet instant, nous n'étions plus que deux hommes assouvissant des années de désirs enfouit. Nos gémissements finirent par envahir totalement la pièce, tandis que je m'accrochais fébrilement à ton dos, alors que je me sentais au fur et à mesure proche la fin. Tu profita de mon rapprochement pour mordiller mon cou, que je te laissais allègrement disponible. Je ne pouvais plus rien te refuser, tu me donnais bien trop pour me permettre de te refuser quoi que ce soit.

Notre délivrance arriva finalement, nous provoquant à tout deux un cri plus fort que les précédents. Je fus totalement collé contre toi lors de ce moment, versant mes dernières larmes, Mon orgasme passé, ma force abandonna mes membres, et mon dos retomba mollement contre le lit. Je te sentis alors te retirer de moi, et sûrement tout aussi fatigué, tu t'allongeas sur le côté, me prenant dans tes bras. Ce geste marqua définitivement un tout nouveau dans notre relation. Le désir passé, ne restait plus que de la tendresse du moment que nous venions de passer. Oh, bien entendu, cela était... Étrange ? Inhabituel ? Spécial ? Oui, sûrement. Cependant, cela n'était en rien désagréable. Bien au contraire. Ressentais tu la même chose ? Sûrement, puisque qu'après tout, tu avais été celui qui avait débuté ce moment de tendresse. Nous ne savions pas combien de temps cela allait-il durer, et nous ne voulions pas le savoir. Profiter de l'instant présent nous avait semblé une bien meilleure idée, et cela continua jusqu'au moment où Morphée prit les choses en mains...

 _Enfin pour une fois  
Accorder nos larmes  
Savoir accepter  
Raser le passé  
Et avancer toi et moi_

Des années, des siècles à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Nous n'avons jamais cessé nos éternelles disputes, se cherchant mutuellement, se déchirant jusqu'au plus profond de nos êtres. Nous nous sommes haï. Oh, oui, si tu savais à quel j'ai pu souhaiter ta disparition, si tu savais à quel point j'ai cherché à te réduire en cendre, à te faire redevenir poussière. J'ai souhaité ta mort, autant que tu as du souhaiter la mienne. Notre haine commune nous a poussé à tant de chose que je ne pourrais toute m'en rappeler.

Et maintenant ? Où en étions nous ? Après notre nuit, nous ne pouvions plus retourner en arrière, ne nous pouvions pas ignorer ce moment que nous avions passé. Cela avait été trop fort, cela nous avait fait tisser un nouveau lien. Qui d'entre toi et moi avait envie de le briser ? Même toi, qui niait toujours toute vérité déplaisante à tes yeux, ne pouvais cacher que ce moment t'avais réellement plus. En souhaitais tu plus ? Comme je l'espérais ? Mais étais tu seulement apte à l'accepter ? Pouvais-je croire à cela ? Cela dit, j'avais beau parler de toi, mais étais-je seulement le mieux placé pour le faire ? Au fond, j'allais aussi devoir mettre ma fierté de côté, ranger au placard toute l'animosité qui pendant des siècles avait animé nos conversations, nos relations... Et comme on le disait si bien, les choses étaient tellement plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Nous n'étions pas sur, pas encore certains. Personne ne pouvait nous le reprocher au fond, et personne ne se le permettrai. Notre relation était bien trop complexe pour que des personnes, des nations extérieur à notre histoire ne s'en mêle. Et puis, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que nous ne voulions pas encore accepter. Qui le pouvais mis à part nous, de toute façon ? Qui d'autre pouvait comprendre que notre haine qui nous avais tant déchiré, s'était transformé en son exact opposé ? Cela était encore difficile à admettre. Nos liens étaient changés, nous n'étions plus des ennemis, nous étions plus qu'une entente cordiale, nous étions bien plus que des alliés... Qu'étions-nous ? Ami ? Amant ? Rivaux ? Tout cela ? Mais était-ce possible ? Pouvions nous nous l'accorder ? Faire table rase du passé, et vivre une nouvelle relation ? Non pas que cela allait trop vite, bien au contraire, mais n'avions nous pas des raisons de nous inquiéter ? Tant de doutes, tant de questions. Cela n'était il pas ironique pour une nation tel que moi ? Connu pour être le pays de... L'amour ? Oh, utiliser ce terme quand je pensais à nous deux ne m'étais pas familier je devais bien l'admettre. Était-ce réellement le mot qu'il fallait employer ? Devions nous cela aux années de paix que nous avions passés ? Je dois bien te l'admettre, pour une fois, j'étais perdu. Perdu dans un flot de pensées contradictoires, me poussant parfois à y croire, et parfois à ne rien espérer. Seulement, te faire part de mes doutes m'était impossible. Je n'étais pas non plus prêt à tout laisser tomber pour toi, et certainement pas ma dignité. Mais cette nuit était ancré en nous. Et le soutiens que nous faisions preuve au fur et à mesure était présent. Et même si nous avions craqué, notre envie de récidiver était là.

 _Et si pour une fois (pour une fois)  
On baissait les armes (les armes)  
Fierté de côté (de côté)  
Les guerres oubliées (oubliées)  
On se regardait face à face_

Oui. Voilà. Voilà où notre mascarade nous avait mené. Nous en voulions encore, nous voulions partager d'autre nuits ensemble. Nous voulions de nouveaux souvenir, essayer de briser notre routine pour en créer une nouvelle. Étais tu d'accord ? Étais tu prêt ? Nous devions évoluer tout comme nos pays. Sans oublier, sans mettre de côté notre rivalité qui restait présente malgré tout, nous devions avancer. Et si nous étions ensemble pour cela, alors il n'y aurait plus rien à craindre. Ma douce Némésis, mon cher petit Albion, nous devions le comprendre et l'admettre : Tout aller changer entre nous, plus la peine de nous le cacher n'est-ce pas ? Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre, nous voulions plus que le contact de nos chairs. Je voulais encore avoir le droit à tes lèvres, à tes tendresses, à ton être. Je ne voulais plus réellement te conquérir, ni te briser. Non. Je te voulais. Je te voulais, autant que tu me voulais. Nous ne devions pas nous priver de cela. Maintenant que nous avions briser cette barrière, je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose, la braver encore et encore. Avec toi, juste avec toi. J'étais par ailleurs sur que tu ressentais la même envie, je te connaissais assez pour l'affirmer.

Tu serais mes côtés, nous allions nous regarder, nous allions avancer. Cela sera notre nouvelle ère, notre nouveau combat.

 _Notre nouvelle manière de s'aimer._

* * *

This is the eeeeeeeend.

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'ai essayé un style assez différent, c'est encore un peu compliqué pour moi de le gérer, et je vous avoue que certain passage sont, à mes yeux, bancale-

J'espère pouvoir, plus tard, m'améliorer là-dessus ! Mais pour le moment, je vous dis à bientôt !

... A dans un an à peu près, quoi.

Luv u


End file.
